


right by you

by neednoname



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (it's a fantasy au inside a canon divergence au i guess?), Alternate Universe, Inuyasha Au, M/M, Okami Hanzo Shimada, well sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednoname/pseuds/neednoname
Summary: After falling head first into a well, Jesse McCree didn’t expect to find himself in a world full of monsters, accidentally freeing a wolf demon who hates his guts and trying to solve a murder.(An Inuyasha au)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	right by you

**Author's Note:**

> Me: i’ll just make a quick oneshot and stop  
> Me, 40 pages of half-written scenes in: uh oh

Jesse McCree had just finished closing up for the night.

The shop was never really busy, not in this shell of a town. Hovercycles weren’t exactly in high demand here and were too pricey for the kids who were interested. The few folks that entered spent their time humming and hawing at the idea before leaving. But it was Ashe’s business and more of an excuse to get her parents off her back and to be away from Santa Fe. If that meant she got to order in parts to use for herself, well that was a bonus. Jesse never really cared for the finer details but if that meant he got paid for doing nothing but sitting behind a counter for a couple of hours, then he couldn’t, _shouldn’t_ really complain.

Even if it was so goddamn boring.

It was a quiet life.

It was stagnant.

It was just a whim that led to him taking the scenic route back to his cramped apartment.

It was just a coincidence that his arm started acting up at that very moment.

He gritted his teeth, quickly pulled his hovercycle over and stumbled over to the closest steady thing he could rest on. He sat on the steps of some wooden stairs, his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the throbbing to fade as he rubbed what remained of his left arm.

By the time the pain finally began to fade, he reopened his eyes to see the sun low against the horizon. He looked around to see where he ended up parking. Just up those stairs was some tiny shriveled up garden, filled with overgrown weeds and dried up plants.

But it was quiet and with no one else around, it was almost peaceful.

Until Jesse heard that sound.

An echoing noise, not too far off. But whatever it was, it definitely didn’t sound like a person. And when it happened again, he could only describe it as a mix between scratching and a low muffled screech.

Following the sound led him to a well in the centre of the garden. Jesse's hand brushed over the grey stone and he peered into the dark.

It was just an ordinary old well.

At least it was until _something_ shot up from inside, wrapped tight around Jesse’s neck and drug him into the well's depths before he could even react. Choking and desperate for air, he struggled against the long armored creature with too many legs as he fell.

He was falling far longer than he should be, than what was possible.

Multiple long insect legs crawled against his skin, the sensation almost making him sick. Desperately Jesse reached out for anything he could use until his metal hand wrapped around a jagged rock from the well's walls and he slammed it as hard as he could against the creature’s underbelly.

Whatever it was let out an ear piercing screech and its grip loosened. It was enough to free himself from the monster’s grasp and Jesse finally felt himself hit solid ground. He scrambled up as fast as he could, his hands clawing desperately for grip at the uneven stones.

And when he climbed out of the well, he found himself in the middle of a vibrant green forest in broad daylight and instead of the familiar warmth of summer it was almost cold.

“Where… where the fuck am I?” he croaked out, hand on his throat.

There was no way this was New Mexico but like hell he was getting anywhere near that well again. Even if there was no sign of that… thing. No sign of anyone around.

“Hey! Anyone here?”

No answer.

But he wasn’t going to stay here any longer, not when that bug monster was sure to be nearby. He made his way through the forest, cursing as he noticed the rips in his clothes. Dammit, he liked this jacket too.

He kept moving until he noticed a wide clearing filled with round white flowers and some red ones he actually recognised. Zinnias, like the ones back home. Strange, it wasn't the type of flower that would normally grow in a place like this. The clearing was a pretty sight though, far different from the withered garden he'd found before he was literally dragged into this mess.

But something else caught his eye.

Huh.

At first glance, it looked like someone was just leaning against the giant tree that was dead centre of the clearing. He was about to call out to them but as Jesse moved closer, he could immediately see that he was wrong.

It was a man with long white hair, dressed in some traditional looking white robe. His eyes shut, he hung a few feet off the ground, body pressed against the twisted pine trunk.

Were those… dog ears on his head? His real ones must’ve been hidden by his hair. His fingernails were long and sharp, almost claw-like. Gold marked under his eyes and highlighted the edges of his clothes.

Jesse grimaced at the short blade in the man’s chest pinning him up. But despite being stabbed, there was something about his expression was almost… peaceful that Jesse could almost thought him asleep if it wasn't for the knife and if he wasn’t so deathly still. Whatever happened to him must've been recent.

He looked detached from time itself.

Monsters, teleporting wells and a dead guy in a costume.

This was the weirdest dream he had in a long while.

And what a costume. He glared at the stranger’s head but there was no hairband or anything.

…

Welp, not like anyone was here to see.

Jesse reached up and touched the ears. They were fluffy and disturbingly realistic, as if they were actually from a real dog.

...What was he doing.

A familiar screech and loud thuds came from the direction of the well. The ground shook and Jesse’s heart dropped as the vibrations only grew more frequent and drew closer and closer to clearing.

He glanced at the knife in the man’s chest. Well, he managed to scare that thing off the first time with a rock. Let’s see how it’ll like getting stabbed in the goddamn face.

Jesse reached out for the hilt and tugged hard.

Three things in quick succession happened.

First, the knife slipped out with surprising ease, sending Jesse backwards to fall flat on his ass.

Right after, the man who one hundred percent should be long dead, opened his golden eyes and let out a shuddering gasp.

Finally, the monster tore its way into the clearing, sending trees crashing down in its wake.

It was huge, with hundreds of long legs and a thick armor-like shell that covered its back, sharp pincers clicking together as it stared directly at him, its sharp tail swinging in the air as it prepared to strike.

Jesse scrambled to his feet and braced the knife as the giant centipede begun to rear up, despite the voice in the back of his head yelling out that he was going to be killed right here and now.

But then a deep voice spoke.

“ _You,_ ” the white haired man snarled at him with such hatred, such disgust that Jesse almost forgot about the monster about to tear him to shreds.

With an ear-piercing cry, the centipede lunged at them but the man unflinchingly stood his ground as he growled, “Get out of my way.”

Then claws tore into the monster easily, merciless and vicious, like a wolf tearing into its prey.

The monster fell to the ground with a heavy thud. It twitched and managed a final grating screech before finally falling still.

Blood splattered to the ground as the stranger shook his claws and scoffed. “Uncouth pest.”

The wolf-eared man hated him. It didn’t matter that Jesse had never seen him before in his life, it was certain from the way he’d spoken to him, from the way he looked at him. He should be trying to get away but instead Jesse stopped.

The stranger had stumbled over and steadied himself against the old tree, hand over his heart, his gaze darting back and forth across the clearing. He looked almost as confused as Jesse felt. He turned to Jesse and their eyes met.

Then his gaze fell on the knife in Jesse's hand and that confusion turned to rage. With impossible speed, he moved to block Jesse’s way out of the clearing.

And he was furious. “Did you really believe you could escape, hunter? After daring to show your face before me?!” Hunter?

“W-what the hell are you talking about?”

The wolf man snarled. “You may have disguised it well but I can recognise your scent no matter what you try.”

“I-, that’s… that's creepy as hell. Why don’t you just back off!”

“Stop talking as if you do not know me!” He stepped closer towards him and Jesse was forced to stumble back until he felt himself pressed up against the large tree.

“Listen, I think I’d remember a violent cosplayin’ furry!” he managed to retort.

The man was taken aback. With a frown he said, “I… do not know a word of what you just said.”

“Yeah, well, now you get an idea of what I’m feelin’,” Jesse grumbled. Who the hell was this guy?

The man's mouth opened again probably to accuse him of bloody murder or something but he stopped, the wolf ears actually _twitching_ and his gaze focused behind Jesse.

He let out an irritated tsk. “Do not expect mercy the next time we cross paths.” Then the stranger turned tail and in a few moments he was gone.

Jesse didn’t have a chance to process what the hell had just happened when a small group ran into the clearing armed to the teeth with spears, swords and guns.

And before he could react, a stout woman pointed an old rifle right at his face, its strange bayonet almost grazing his cheek. “Don’t move!”

Not wanting to get stabbed or shot in the face, Jesse stayed stock-still as he offered her what he hoped to be a friendly looking smile. “H-hey now, no need to get too hasty here..." She ignored him as a few of the group moved towards the tree where the wolf-eared man had been stabbed, ignoring the damned bug monster like it was nothing.

A masked man called out, “The demon’s gone! He must have freed it!”

Panic immediately washed over the group.

“Dammit, we need to find it before it attacks the town again!”

“You have some explaining to do--”

It was stopped when the other woman examining the tree finally spoke up. “Enough.”

As she turned away.from the tree, the first thing Jesse noticed about her was the tattoo under her right eye. Judging from her serious demeanor and the way the rest of them fell silent, she was clearly the leader.

But her composure crumpled the moment she saw his face.

“Joel!”

...Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was originally gonna be a modern au (for mccree anyway) but then i realised that there's no reason for this to not be in the same time period(ish) as ovw so screw it, it's a no-deadlock au i guess?

**Author's Note:**

> An inuyasha au despite me never finishing the manga and having like six other wips :D (also a weak attempt at writing a sorta murder mystery I guess??)


End file.
